Erhalte den Traum
by Marzena
Summary: Die Technos sind dabei, die Stadt einzunehmen. Hope und Pride sind dabei, selbige zu verlassen. Und sie werden gejagt.
1. Chapter 1

Das ist eine alte Tribestory, die ich vor recht langer Zeit geschrieben habe. Ich fand sie im Nachhinein ganz gut, daher dachte ich, ich poste sie doch mal hier^^ Spielt zwischen S3 und S4 während der Technoinversion.

Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an The Tribe. Das ist eine Fanfiction, hiermit wird kein Geld verdient, und ich habe mir die Tribeworld und ihre Charaktere nur ausgeliehen. :-) Der einzige Chara, der mir gehört, ist Hope. Sie war der allererste TT Chara, den ich mir ausgedacht habe, und ist seitdem meistens in irgendeiner Form in meinen TT Stories wieder aufgetaucht.

Anmerkungen, Kritik, Fragen, Lob … alles ist Willkommen!

_Mein Name ist Hope, und ich werde meine Freiheit nie wieder als selbstverständlich hinnehmen…_

_Vor vielen, vielen Monaten hat unsere Regierung in Zusammenarbeit mit der Firma Pandorex ein Anti-Ageing-Serum entwickelt, doch das Experiment endete auf eine katastrophale Art und Weise: immer mehr Menschen auf der ganzen Welt erkrankten auf unerklärliche Weise – und sie alterten innerhalb von Monaten und Wochen und starben. Zuerst waren es nur die alten Menschen, doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr junge Menschen fielen dem tödlichen Virus zu Opfer. Großeltern, Eltern, Nachbarn, Verwandte, Bekannte, Freunde… Menschen wie du und ich, Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, in allen Ländern der Erde, in jedem noch so kleinen Dorf. Niemand wusste, woher der Virus kam, und jeder Versuch, ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln, kam zu spät – die letzten Überlebenden dieser Welt waren die Kinder, Jugendlichen und jungen Erwachsenen. Alleingelassen und verzweifelt schlossen sie sich zu Stämmen, zu Tribes, zusammen._

_Wenn ich an die Anfänge zurückdenke… wie einfach ist doch alles gewesen, damals… sicher, da sind immer der Tod, das Leid, die vielen weinenden Kinder gewesen. Doch mit der Zeit habe ich angefangen, Tai-sans Weisheiten Glauben zu schenken. Dass es für alles, das geschieht, einen Grund gibt._

_Gibt es auch für den Virus einen Grund? Einen, der nichts mit den Fehlexperimenten der Firma Pandorex zu tun hat? Ja, vielleicht, vielleicht gibt es das. Wir Kinder und Jugendlichen bekamen die Gelegenheit, die Welt zu verbesseren. Und wer könnte die Welt besser verändern als Kinder? Sind es nicht immer die unschuldigen Kinder, die nach Gutem und der Gerechtigkeit streben, ganz unbewusst und völlig arglos und mit mehr innerer Stärke als jeder Erwachsene? Als ich noch klein gewesen bin, da habe ich die Erwachsenen nie verstanden. Wieso sie sich nicht vertragen konnten, sich ständig stritten, nie Zeit hatten, immer neue Dinge erfanden, rastlos und ruhelos, und stets nach Höherem strebten. Jetzt haben wir, die neuen Erwachsenen, die Gelegenheit, es besser zu machen, das Leben anders anzupacken. Doch anstatt die Chance zu ergreifen, machen wir es ja auch nicht besser. Der Virus als Chance für einen Neuanfang? Ja, wahrscheinlich._

_Ein Neuanfang, eine neue Welt – und wir mitten darin, wir, die stets dafür gekämpft haben, uns eine neue, bessere Zukunft zu erschaffen. Ich darf nicht aufgeben, das weiß ich. Ich darf meine Träume nicht aufgeben, und die meiner Freunde auch nicht. Niemand darf seine Träume aufgeben. Wir, die Kinder dieser Erde, sind schließlich auch die Zukunft dieser Erde._

_Wir stehen hier vor einer neuen Schöpfung, einer neuen Welt. Die Zukunft gehört den Tribes, den Kindern. Es ist unsere Zukunft, und es liegt an uns, wie wir sie gestalten wollen. Wir können sie neu schaffen, nach unseren Vorstellungen und Träumen. Der Weg bis hierher war lang, hart und steinig, aber wir sind immer tapfer vorangeschritten, haben gemeinsam für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft, Seite an Seite, wir haben gemeinsam über gefallene Helden getrauert, und waren voller Freude und Hoffnung erfüllt über jeden auch noch so kleinen Sieg, jeden winzigen Schritt, den wir erfolgreich vorangegangen sind. Doch es ist noch nicht zuende. Es geht weiter. Es ist und bleibt ein schmaler Grat, auf dem wir uns bewegen. Wir müssen die Fehler von gestern verhindern und die Fehler von morgen rechtzeitig erkennen. Wir halten die Zukunft in unseren Händen. Es ist eine neue Chance für eine sterbende Welt. Gott lebt. Er hat uns nicht ohne Grund diese Chance geben. Ich werde sie nicht verstreichen lassen, werde das meinige für die neue Welt tun. Ich werde jetzt aufstehen, nach draußen gehen und Amber und Bray suchen, und wenn wir erst einmal alle wieder beisammen sind, dann werden wir gewiss auch einen Weg finden, Ebony von ihrem goldenen Thron zu stürzen und unsere Zukunft positiv zu gestalten. Zandra, Danni, Patsy, Dal… und alle anderen! Ihr seid nicht umsonst gestorben. Wir werden den Traum erhalten. Für euch und für unsere Zukunft in der neuen Welt. Versprochen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Listen to the wind blow  
Look inside - what does it show  
Time passing so very slow...  
I see_

Der Himmel war von Motorengeräuschen erfüllt, und die Erde schien zu beben. Kinder und Jugendliche drängten sich auf den Straßen zusammen, Lärm und Aufregung herrschte in den Straßen der Stadt. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Wer war das – was waren das für Typen, die da mit Flugzeugen über die Stadt flogen? Waren es Überlebende, gar Erwachsene? Wer sonst sollte ein Flugzeug fliegen können? Oder waren es Kinder, ein mächtiger, neuer Tribe, der über alle möglichen Technologien verfügte? Waren es die wahren Boten von Power und Chaos, vor denen der Guardian Lex gewarnt hatte? Woher kamen sie, und was wollten sie? Brachten sie Frieden oder noch mehr Krieg?

Ebony stand an einem hohen Fenster des _Horton & Bailey _Hotels, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, den Mund zu einer grimmigen Linie verzogen. Was ging da draußen vor sich? Doch was sie viel mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Tribe handeln könnte, der ihre Position als Anführerin der Stadt in Frage stellen würde. Sie hatte nicht die ganzen letzten Monate damit verbracht, ihre Pläne zu spinnen, nur um weniger als eine Woche nach Amtsantritt den Posten wieder aufgeben zu müssen. Sie war Ebony, die selbstgekrönte, skrupellose Königin der Stadt. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass Amber und Trudy wochenlang von Ned in einer alten Fabrik festgehalten wurden. Sie hatte mit den Mallrats gespielt wie mit Schachfiguren und hatte Ned dazu benutzt, den Guardian loszuwerden und Brays Kandidatur zu vereiteln, und hatte dabei gut und gerne in Kauf genommen, dass dieser Dummkopf dabei vom Guardian beseitigt worden war. Jetzt, nach erfolgreich gewonnenen Wahlen, war sie die anerkannte Anführerin der Stadt – das war mehr Macht, als sie gehabt hatte, als sie damals Anführerin der gefürchteten Locos gewesen war. Sollte es irgendjemand wagen, sie von ihrem Thron zu verdrängen… unwillig wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie hatte keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Ihre Leute würden ihr später Bericht erstatten. Sie musste herausfinden, ob Amber und Bray die Stadt wirklich verlassen hatten, und dann musste sie sich mit Moz treffen. Es galt, einige wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Entscheidungen, die vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu Gunsten der Stadt waren, aber auf jeden Fall zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil…

Wer waren diese Typen? Pride hatte sich hinter einem Haufen alten Schrottes versteckt. Viele Kinder liefen neugierig auf offener Straße zusammen, doch Pride hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit seit Ausbruch des Virus' ein gesundes Misstrauen bewahrt. Man konnte niemandem mehr trauen, das hatte das Beispiel Ebony doch wohl deutlich genug gezeigt – sie hatte ihnen allen etwas vorgespielt, und alle hatten sie geglaubt, dass sie sich geändert hatte. Ja, von wegen. Ebony würde sich niemals ändern. Und diese Neuankömmlinge gefielen ihm genausowenig wie Ebony. Fassungslos hatte er beobachtet, wie sie mit Fallschirmen aus ihren Flugzeugen absprangen. Er glaubte keine Sekunde lang daran, dass es sich dabei um Erwachsene handelte. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass diese Fremden jedoch weitaus gefährlicher waren, als jeder Erwachsene es sein könnte. Es waren Kinder und Jugendliche, und doch flogen sie Flugzeuge, sprangen mit Fallschirmen ab und besaßen womöglich gefährliche, hochmodernde Waffen. Wer wusste denn, was außerhalb der Stadt vor sich ging? Oder in anderen Ländern? Dort könnte ein wahrer Krieg toben, und sie würden nichts davon mitbekommen. Die Stadt lag direkt an der Küste und wurde von weiten, endlos scheinenden Wiesen, Flüssen und Wäldern gesäumt. Es gab keine Transportmittel mehr, seit die Benzinvorräte aufgebraucht waren, und nur die wenigsten schafften es über die Grenzen hinaus in eine andere Stadt oder ein anderes Dorf. Manchmal kamen ferne Wanderer oder kleine Tribes, herumziehende, bunt zusammengewürfelte Vagabunden mit Holzwagen und Pferden, und brachten Nachrichten aus entfernt liegenden Gebieten, doch das geschah so selten und es handelte sich nicht selten um Leute, die Nachrichten gegen Lebensmittel oder Werkzeug eintauschen wollten, und wenn sie keine Nachrichten zu verkünden hatten, dann erfanden sie einfach welche, denn wer sollte das schon überprüfen? Pride kroch ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er war losgezogen, um Amber und Bray zu suchen. Sie konnten alle zusammen bei seinem Tribe, den Gaians, in den Wäldern Unterschlupf finden. Doch wenn er jetzt die Stadt verließ, dann würde er den Fremden genau in die Arme laufen. Vielleicht hatten sie Amber und Bray ja bereits entdeckt. Vielleicht… Pride richtete sich auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack. Herumzusitzen und zu grübeln brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Er würde das Risiko eingehen und versuchen, unbemerkt die Stadt zu verlassen. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl.

Noch jemand hatte keine Wahl. Hope stand im Schatten ein baufälligen alten Hauses, an dessen mit Graffitti beschmierten Wänden bereits der Putz abbröckelte. Sie hüllte sich fester in den dunklen, weiten Umhang mit Kapuze, den sie sich aus Trudys Kleiderschrank geliehen hatte. Der Tag war kühl, obwohl es weder windete noch regnete und kein Wölkchen den Himmel zierte. Doch es schien auch keine Sonne, und die Stimmung in der Stadt war unbeständig. Die einen feierten Ebonys Triumph, die anderen dagegen hatten die Verbannung Brays und Ambers mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen und leise erste Zweifel an ihrer neuen Anführerin regten sich in ihnen. Wer auch immer diese Fremden waren, die per Flugzeug ihre Ankunft verkündet hatten, sie hätten sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können. Die von den Mallrats so mühsam aufgebaute Zukunft der Stadt stand auf wackligen Beinen, und sollte es sich bei den Neuankömmlingen um Feinde handeln… Hope schauderte. Sie wusste von Lex, was der Guardian über die wahren Boten von Power und Chaos gesagt hatte.

_Sie kommen, Lex, die wahren Boten von Power und Chaos! Ich habe sie gesehen! Sie sind noch viel grausamer und mächtiger als wir alle, und sie werden euch auslöschen, jeden einzelnen! Und noch nicht einmal Ebony wird in der Lage sein, sie aufzuhalten!_

Sicher, der Guardian war nicht ganz bei Sinnen, manchmal zumindest. Aber wer wusste schon, wie krank er wirklich war? Er hatte ihnen schließlich allen eine halbe Ewigkeit den apathischen, hilflosen und verwirrten armen Tölpel vorgespielt, bis er dann mit List und Tücke und mit etwas Unterstützung der ach so netten Ebony entkommen war und den armen Ned kaltbültig ermordet hatte. Wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft bringen würde? Sollte es die wahren Verkünder von Power und Chaos wirklich geben… und sollte es sich bei den Fremden um eben jene handeln… Hope wollte nicht daran denken, was das bedeuten würde. Erst vor wenigen Monaten hatten sie die Chosen entgültig besiegt, den Guardian und Lt. Luke festgenommen und versucht, eine gerechte neue Gesellschaft aufzubauen. Doch wer wusste schon, was außerhalb der Stadt vor sich ging? Was, wenn sich diese religiösen Fanatiker, die allen ernstes daran glaubten, dass ausgerechnet Zoot ein Gott gewesen war, irgendwie und irgendwo wieder zusammengeschlossen hatten? Vielleicht hatten die Chosen nie aufgehört zu existieren. Damals, als Pride und May die kleine Brady, das angebliche erwählte Kind, aus der Mall geschafft hatten, da waren die meisten Anhänger der Chosen desertiert. Doch waren das wahre Gläubige gewesen? Oder nur irgendwelche Kinder, die sich dem Guardian unterworfen hatten – aus Furcht vielleicht, oder einfach nur um zu überleben? Was, wenn sich irgendwo da draußen noch wahre Anhänger Zoots aufhielten, vielleicht mehr als sie sich vorstellen konnten? Und mächtig… mächtig genug, um über Flugzeuge zu verfügen, Treibstoff dafür zu besitzen und mit Fallschirmen außerhalb der Stadt abzuspringen? Der Gedanke machte Hope Angst. Alle würden sie dann von neuem Angst haben müssen. Besonders Trudy, die ehemalige Verehrte Mutter der Chosen, die nur knapp einer Wiedervereinigung mit Zoot, sprich einer Hinrichtung, durch den Guardian entgangen war. Sie würde um ihre Tochter bangen, um Brady, die sie bereits einmal schutzlos in der Obhut der Chosen gewusst hatte. Und Tai-san, nach Ansicht des Guardians die wahre Verehrte Mutter… nein, verbesserte sie sich, Tai-san würde keine Angst haben, sie würde dem Guardian und seinen Leuten mit der ihr eigenen Würde entgegentreten und erneut versuchen, die Auserwählten von innen heraus zu bekämpfen. Tai-san würde nichts geschehen. Aber Brady als Zoots Kind… und Trudy als dessen Mutter… und Bray als Zoots Bruder… zuerst hatte Hope sich stets gefragt, wie jemand dumm genug sein konnte, den Chosen ihr Geschwätz abzunehmen. Doch dann hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie Salene sich immer mehr im Spinnennetz der Auserwählten verstrickt hatte. Sie war ihnen zuerst nur zum Schein beigetreten, um sich und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu schützen. Doch dann hatten sich ihre Freunde von ihr abgewandt, ja, sogar Ryan, und Salene hatte bei den Chosen Halt und Unterstützung gefunden. Und nachdem Ryan zum Arbeiten in die Minen verschleppt worden war und sie ihr Baby verloren hatte, hatte sie begonnen zu glauben, dass Zoot sie für etwas bestrafen wollte. Ja, die Chosen hatten ihre Trümphe ausgespielt. Sie hatten den Kindern der Stadt einen starken Anführer mit einer Vision gegeben, den sie anbeten sollten, ein Kind, das seines Vaters Erbe weiterführen sollte, und eine Mutter, die über dieses Kind wachte, sowie einen Führer, der die Ungläubigen dem wahren Glauben zuführen sollte. Eine Heilige Familie sozusagen. Und war es nicht das, was alle nach dem Virus so schmerzlich vermissten – eine Familie? Hope war sich nicht so sicher, ob es ihr nicht genauso ergangen wäre wie Salene, wenn sie mit den anderen in der Mall versklavt worden wäre. Doch sie war draußen gewesen, mit den Rebellen, fast bis zum Ende. Doch sie glaubte nicht daran, dass die Chosen wirklich religiöse Fanatiker oder ganz einfach Spinner waren. Sie wollten Macht, und um das zu bekommen, war ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Die Kinder da draußen brauchten jemanden, der sie führte, an den sie glauben konnten. Nach dem Virus hatten viele ihren eigentlichen Glauben an Gott verloren, und die Chosen hatten das geschickt für ihre Zwecke genutzt. Hope merkte, wie der Hass in ihr erneut wuchs. Die Chosen hatte ihre eigene kleine Familie zerstört – sie hatten Trudy und Patsy dazu gebracht, sich gegen die Mallrats zu wenden, sie hatten Salene verwirrt, Danni getötet und auch Dal auf dem Gewissen, sie waren für so viel Leid und so viele Tränen verantwortlich. Hope wusste, dass es falsch war, jemandem den Tod zu wünschen, und doch… sie hätte keine Träne vergossen, wenn der Guardian umgekommen wäre. Vielleicht war er tot. Alice behauptete, sie habe ihn getötet. Aber seit Neds Tod war sie verwirrt und hatte den Bezug zur Realität völlig verloren. Und seine Leiche – wo war seine Leiche?

Das Brummen am Himmel verstärkte sich, als immer mehr Flugzeuge sich am Himmel sammelten. Hope atmete tief durch. Sie durfte ihre Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, herumzustehen und über die Vergangenheit zu jammern. Sie musste versuchen, Bray und Amber zu finden. Die beiden waren allein und Amber außerdem hochschwanger, und da draußen sprangen Leute aus Flugzeugen, deren Ankunft vielleicht der Anfang vom Ende bedeutete. Sie trat aus dem schützenden Schatten der Hauswand ins Tageslicht. Sie hatte ein Ziel, das es zu erreichen galt. Jetzt oder nie. Bald war es vielleicht schon zu spät.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark clouds across the sky  
Children asking why  
Is there hope... up...  
above for me  
_

Die ersten von ihnen hatten bereits die Stadt erreicht. Pride war auf der Hut gewesen. Er hatte sich durch dunkle Gassen bewegt und war an Hauswänden entlanggeschlichen auf seinem Weg zum Stadtrand. Eine Begegnung mit den Fremden war unausweichlich, das wusste er. Sie kamen, er ging. Doch das hieß nicht, dass er besonders erpicht darauf war, dass sie ihn zu Gesicht bekamen. Beim leisesten Geräusch suchte er irgendwo Deckung. Einmal hatte er einen von ihnen aus der Ferne gesehen – ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit einer silbernen krotesk wirkenden Maske auf. Es war mit Sicherheit kein Erwachsener. Und obwohl er es eigentlich gewusst hatte, war er doch irgendwie enttäuscht.

Obwohl er mittlerweile den Stadtrand beinahe erreicht hatte, war er niemandem mehr begegnet, weder Freund noch Feind. Umso überraschter war er, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Blitzschnell wandte er sich um und sah gerade noch etwas Schwarzes in einer Hausnische verschwinden. Er wurde verfolgt. Aber von wem? Dem mächtigen neuen Feind – doch hätte der sich nicht längst gezeigt, wenn er so mächtig war, wie es den Anschein hatte? Mit ein paar raschen, katzenhaften Bewegungen hatte Pride die Nische erreicht und griff zu. Ein heiseres Aufstöhnen ließ ihn jedoch innehalten, und er betrachtete sein Gegenüber genauer. Die Nische war schmal, schmutzig und dunkel, doch immerhin hell genug, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Die Gestalt, in einen schwarzen langen weiten Umhang gehüllt und eine breite Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, war schmächtig und klein und drückte sich tiefer in die schützende Nische. Mit einem weiteren Griff zog Pride sie hinaus ins Tageslicht und zog ihr die Kapuze vom Gesicht. Helle, graublaue Augen starrten ihn ängstlich aus einem schmalen, blassen Gesicht heraus an, und lange, schmutzige blondgefärbte Locken fielen ihr über die schmalen Schultern. Pride riss die Augen auf. Er hatte mit jedem gerechnet, aber nicht ausgerechnet mit ihr.

"Hope?"

Sie starrte auf den Boden und wirkte nicht besonders glücklich. Doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen wurde sozusagen immer heißer – sie konnten von Glück sagen, wenn nicht gleich eine Horde Typen im schwarzen Outfit über sie herfallen würde.

"Was machst du hier? Was soll das?"

Endlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich suche nach Amber und Bray", antwortete sie leise. Sie sprach immer leise, und da war stets dieser leise Anflug von Panik in ihren Augen.

"Du machst was?"

Sie seufzte leicht und wurde sichtlich ein wenig ruhiger. "Ich muss es tun", erwiderte sie. "Ich fühle mich schuldig. Ich war auch dumm genug, um auf Ebonys Lügen und Versprechungen hereinzufallen."

"Das waren wir alle", entgegnete er, doch im Grunde verstand er sie sehr gut. Er hatte Ebony genauso vertraut wie alle anderen auch.

"Ich möchte den Traum bewahren, Pride."

Er seufzte, verstand er sie doch nur zu gut. Sicher, er gehörte nicht zu den Mallrats. Er hatte nicht deren Traum zu bewahren. Doch tief in seinem Innern ging es ihm auch nicht viel anders. War er nicht genau deshalb ebenfalls aufgebrochen, um nach Amber und Bray zu suchen?

"Hope…"

_Geh zurück zur Mall_, hatte er sagen wollen. _Geh und bleib bei Lex und den anderen, bis ich zurückkomme. Ich werde Amber und Bray finden, versprochen. Aber du solltest zurückgehen._

Doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er hatte scharfe Ohren. Und das Geräusch, das er hört hatte, verhieß nichts Gutes. Ohne zu zögern stieß er Hope zurück in die Nische und zog ihr die Kapuze wieder über das Gesicht. Dann quetschte er sich neben sie. Wie gut, dass er einen langen, schwarzen Mantel trug und dunkle Haare hatte. Nur wenn jemand direkt vor der Nische stehen würde, würden sie entdeckt werden.

Hope drückte sich flach gegen die kalte, schmutzige Ziegelwand. Er drängte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen sie. Er musste sie wissen lassen, dass sie nicht alleine war, ihr Sicherheit vermitteln. Jede plötzliche Reaktion ihrerseits, jedes Schluchzen und jede hastige Bewegung könnte zur Entdeckung führen.

Doch Hope zuckte nicht und gab keinen Laut von sich. Sie hielt völlig still, auch dann noch, als schwere Schritte zu hören waren. Schritte, die laut und dröhnend klangen in der Stille. Einer Stille, die bis eben noch friedlich und einfach nur normal gewirkt hatte und in der jetzt ohne Zweifel eine Drohung lag. Wer befand sich da draußen, und warum? Suchte er nach ihnen? Waren es mehrere?

Pride lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem. Er wartete. Und wartete. Er bewegte sich selbst dann nicht, als die Schritte schon lange verklungen waren. Ein falscher Schritt könnte alles bedeuten. Vielleicht war es nur Lex, der in seiner Eigenschaft als Sheriff herumzog. Oder einer von Ebonys Leuten. Oder Luke. Oder der Guardian, den auch Pride nicht wirklich für tot hielt. Oder aber die wahren Verkünder von Power und Chaos. Und was das bedeutete, wollte Pride sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Es war mit Sicherheit bereits über eine Viertelstunde verstrichen, als er Hope endlich losließ und sich Schritt für Schritt zum Tageslicht vorwagte. Die Gasse war leer, mit Ausnahme des Mülls, der überall herumlag. Er hörte hinter sich ein leises Geräusch. Hope war ihm gefolgt, und die nackte Angst stand ihr in das Gesicht geschrieben.

"Du glaubst, sie sind es", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. "Die wahren Boten von Power und Chaos, von denen der Guardian gesprochen hat. Du glaubst es auch."

"Ja", musste Pride zähneknirschend zugeben. "Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, aber ich habe leider das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es genauso ist. Und mein Gefühl trügt mich für gewöhnlich nicht."

Und da waren sie wieder, die dumpfen Schritte. Sie kamen aus der anderen Richtung. Aber sie waren da, und Pride und Hope bemerkten sie im selben Augenblick. Sie sahen einander an. Dann ergriff Pride Hopes Hand und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Sinnlos, sich in der Nische zu verstecken, falls der andere sie bereits gehört hatte. Ihnen blieb nur eins – die Flucht nach vorne.

Während sie davonstürzten, versuchte Pride, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Sie konnten nicht planlos weiterrennen. Die Stadt war voll von diesen Typen mit den silbernen Masken. Sie konnten an jeder Straßenecke lauern. Sie mussten ein Versteck finden. Die Frage war nur: wo?

Schließlich entschied sich Pride für ein baufälliges altes Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite, dessen Fenster bereits keine Scheiben mehr hatten. Er zerrte Hope die abschüssigen Stufen der Eingangstreppe hinauf und schob sie in das nächstbeste Zimmer hinein, immer in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte. Das Zimmer war bis auf ein paar alte, zerbrochene Möbel leer und total staubig. Sie niesten beide heftig um die Wette, und die ganze Zeit über lauschte Pride angespannt. Würde jemand kommen? Doch das Haus schien verlassen zu sein, sonst hätte das Niesen längst jemanden aufgeschreckt.

"Bleib ruhig", sagte Pride zu der verschreckt dreinblickenden Hope. "Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, werden sie uns hier nicht finden. Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb sie uns verfolgen sollten. Doch wir sind besser auf der Hut. Man kann nie wissen."

Er bedeutete Hope, sich auf die Knie niederzulassen, und sie robbte gehorsam hinter ihm über den staubigen Boden bis hin zum Fenster. Unter dem schmalen Fensterbrett fanden sie ein wenig Schutz. Wenn jemand von außen durch das Fenster blickte, würde er sie nicht sehen. Wohl aber die Spuren, die sie im Staub hinterlassen hatten.

Hope atmete schwer und unterdrückte mehrmals ein heftiges Niesen. Als sich nach einer Weile nichts tat, richtete sich Pride vorsichtig auf und spähte in geduckter Haltung aus dem Fenster. Die Straße lag still und verlassen da. Nichts regte sich. Er bedeutete Hope, ebenfalls einen Blick zu riskieren.

"Ich traue dem Frieden nicht", bemerkte er grimmig, und sie nickte bestätigend.

"Glaubst du, Ebony hat mit alldem zu tun?" fragte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Sie wäre nicht fähig, von hier aus so etwas zu organisieren. Dazu hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit auch gar keine Gelegenheit. Ich glaube, es hängt mit den Chosen zusammen." Er seufzte tief. "Das gefällt mir nicht, Hope. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

Er wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht mehr alleine zurück in die Mall schicken konnte. Es war viel zu gefährlich da draußen. Doch er hatte nicht die Zeit, sie zurückzubegleiten. Er wollte nach wie vor die Stadt verlassen und Amber und Bray zu den Gaians bringen. Also würde er Hope eben mitnehmen.

Er berührte sanft ihren Arm. "Komm, lass uns abhauen, solange wir noch können."

Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern folgte ihm schweigend zur Tür. Sie gingen hintereinander durch den dunklen Hausflur. Kurz bevor sie die schief in den Angeln hängende Haustür erreichten, hielt Pride inne. Hope stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und warf einen Blick über seine breite Schulter. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war erstauntlich.

Sie kamen aus verschiedenen Seitenstraßen und schmalen Gassen – eine Gruppe junger Männer und Frauen in enganliegenden, schwarzen Anzügen, mit glänzenden silbernen Masken auf. Es war unglaublich. Es waren so viele von ihnen, so unglaublich viele.

"Wow", bemerkte Hope beinahe tonlos.

Wortlos schob Pride sie in den Schatten des muffig riechenden Korridors zurück, bereit, beim leisesten Anzeichen von Gefahr eine Flucht quer durch das Erdgeschoss zum nächsten Fenster anzutreten und Hope erbarmungslos hinter sich herzuziehen. Doch nichts geschah. Der fremde Tribe sammelte sich, und sie zogen geschlossen die Straße entlang in Richtung Stadtmitte. Pride atmete hörbar aus.

Eine Weile standen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander in dem dunklen Korridor. Pride wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten, als die Stadt schnellstmöglich und auf dem kürzesten Weg zu verlassen. Außerhalb waren sie in Sicherheit – vielleicht.

Er berührte leicht Hopes Arm. Sie zuckte nicht mehr zurück, so wie am Anfang ihres Kennenlernens. Sie hatte Vertrauen, zumindest für den Moment.

"Komm. Lass uns verschwinden."


	4. Chapter 4

Hope war immer wieder erstaunt, mit welch katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit sich Pride bewegte. Es ging ihr stets ein paar Schritte voran, spähte um Hausecken oder bedeutete ihr, sich geduckt im Schatten zu halten. Trotz ihres für diese Jahreszeit viel zu warmen Umhangs fröstelte sie. Doch das lag nicht an der Temperatur, es lag an diesem neuen Tribe. Zuerst hatte der Virus ihr jede Sicherheit genommen, ihre Familie zerstört und ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Dann hatten die Chosen ihre neue Familie, ihren Tribe, auseinandergebracht. Und wieder hatte sie alles verloren gelaubt, was ihr lieb und teuer geworden war. Und jetzt hatte Ebony Bray und Amber verbrannt, zwei wichtige Stützen in Hopes Leben. Und dann diese Neuen… sie machten ihr Angst, und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie zu weitaus mehr fähig waren als die Chosen. Sie fröstelte erneut, als sie an die silbrig schimmernden Masken und die Flugzeuge dachte. Wie gut, dass sie auf Pride gestoßen war. Sonst wäre sie entweder bereits eine Gefangene des neuen Tribes oder total verängstigt wieder auf dem Rückweg zur Mall.

Je weiter sie in Richtung Stadtrand kamen, desto ruhiger wurde es. Wo waren all die Kinder, die hier sonst herumlungerten? Hatten sie sich versteckt – oder war ihnen etwas anderes zugestoßen? Etwas, über das Hope lieber nicht nachdenken wollte?

Wieder war sie erleichtert über Prides breiten Rücken vor ihr. Schutz und Sicherheit, das hatte sie immer schon gebraucht. Und sie vertraute Pride. Mit dem Vertrauen hatte sie es nicht immer gerade leicht gehabt. Ganz am Anfang, da hatte sie niemandem vertraut. Den Mallrats war es schließlich mühsam gelungen, zumindest einen Teil ihres Vertrauens zu gewinnen. Und dann Lex… natürlich Lex. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, als sie an Lex dachte. Er konnte ein Idiot sein, ein Macho, und er nahm es mit der Wahrheit nicht immer ganz genau, aber hinter all seinem großspurigen Getue und seinen illegalen Deals steckte ein Mensch, bei dem es sich auf jeden Fall lohnte, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Manche wären mit Sicherheit überrascht, würden sie sich die Mühe machen. Und Pride – Pride war ganz einfach Pride. Stolz, zurückhaltend, stark und immer bereit, für das zu kämpfen, an das er glaubte.

"Hope, nicht träumen."

Mit einem Mal befand sich Pride nicht mehr vor ihr, sondern neben ihr. Sie schaffte es sogar, nicht zu erröten. Träumen, das hatte sie nie aufgegeben. Selbst nach dem Virus nicht, selbst in den härtesten Zeiten, immer hatte sie sich ihre geliebten Träume bewahrt. Und sie war froh darüber.

Pride gebot ihr mit einigen Gesten, etwas zurückzubleiben und gehorsam hielt sie Abstand, während er sich Schritt für Schritt zur nächsten Ecke vorarbeitete und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, einen Blick riskierte. Als er ihr zunickte, beeilte sie sich, ihn einzuholen. Vor ihnen lag eine weitere menschenleere staubige Straße. Mittlerweile war sich Hope nicht einmal mehr sicher, wie weit sie noch gehen mussten. Pride führte sie durch verwinkelte Gassen und schmale Seitenstraßen, zweifellos ein sicherer Weg, aber auch ein Umweg.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, wandte er leicht den Kopf. "Es ist nicht mehr weit", bemerkte er. "Wir haben es bald geschafft."

"Wir sind niemandem mehr begegnet." Sie sollte froh darüber sein, doch es war einfach nur beängstigend. Kein feindlicher Tribe – das war gut. Keine herumlungernden Straßenkinder – das war erschreckend. Was war mit all den Kindern hier draußen geschehen? Wohin waren sie verschwunden?

"Ich traue dem Frieden nicht", erwiderte Pride grimmig. "Hier stimmt etwas nicht."

Hope kroch ein feiner Schauer über den Rücken. Es war einfach zu denken, dass es nicht stimmte. Es aus dem Munde von jemand anderem zu hören war um einiges beängstigender.

Pride biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie konnte es ihm ansehen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf als versuche er ungewollte Gedanken zu vertreiben.

"Es bringt nichts, Hope. Wir müssen weiter. Wir müssen uns dem stellen, was uns da erwartet. Komme was wolle."

Sie wusste, er hatte recht. Sie konnten sich verstecken und sich fürchten, doch was würde es ihnen nützen? Sie durften es sich ganz einfach nicht erlauben schwach zu sein. Schwache Menschen hatten in dieser grausamen Welt keinen Platz. Schwache Menschen überlebten nicht.

"Ich weiß."

Sie schickte sich soeben an weiterzugehen als Pride nach ihrem Arm griff. Wie versteinert hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne. Und sie hörte es auch. Stimmen. Schritte. _Geräusche_.

Sie kamen.

Panisch blickte sich Pride nach einem Versteck um. Doch die Straße war von einer hohen Mauer gesäumt und so weit am Stadtrand befanden sich kaum noch Häuser. Er packte Hopes Arm fester. Vielleicht…

"Da!"

Der Schrei kam dem Ende gleich. Hope fing an zu zittern. Pride brach der kalte Schweiß aus, doch er zwang sich einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

_Für Hope. Für Hope. Für Hope._

Es waren nicht mehr Bray und Amber, um die er sich sorgte. Die waren vermutlich irgendwo außerhalb der Stadt und hoffentlich in Sicherheit, doch Hope war hier bei ihm und er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Er musste handeln. Ohne sich umzublicken verstärkte er seinen Griff um Hopes Arm und zerrte sie erbarmungslos hinter sich her die Straße entlang. Sie konnte nicht so schnell laufen wie er und ihre Beine verwickelten sich immer wieder in ihrem viel zu langen Umhang, doch er lockerte den Griff nicht. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas zustieß. Es würde sie aus dieser Stadt rausbringen, komme was wolle. Die Schreie, Stimmen und Geräusche hinter ihnen verschmolzen zu einem einzigen Geräusch – dem heftigen Hämmern seines Herzens. Er hatte genausoviel Angst wie Hope. Sie hatten alle Angst, waren doch alle nichts weiter als Gottes vergessene Kinder in einer trostlosen, verlorenen Welt. Einer Welt, der sie soviel zu geben hatten und die soviel brauchte. Einer Welt, der drei ihrer wichtigsten Stützen genommen worden waren – Stabilität, Sicherheit und Vertrauen.

"Da rein!" stieß er atemlos hervor und schob Hope ohne zu zögern in den nächsten Hinterhof.

Schmutz, Staub, Glasscherben, verkohlte Holzbalken, verrottete Tierkadaver, Müll… er gönnte dem allem keinen Blick, sondern zog Hope zu der mit bunten Graffiti besprühten Mauer, hob sie hoch und stieß sie darüber, dann hievte er sich selbst hoch und zog sich mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung nach oben. Auf der anderen Seite der Mauer stand ein Müllcontainer. Er landete neben Hope zwischen den stinkenden, dreckverkrusteten Abfällen und verlor erneut keine Zeit. Er konnte die Verfolger auf der anderen Seite der Mauer bereits hören. Sie waren hier, konnten ihnen jederzeit folgen. Noch suchten sie den Hinterhof ab, das verschaffte ihnen dringend benötigte Zeit, einen winzigen Vorsprung.

Kaum standen sie beide wieder auf dem Boden fingen sie an zu laufen, flüchteten durch eine dunkle, verwinkelte Gasse und quer über einen völlig zerstörten und geschändeten Friedhof, die Verfolger stets auf den Fersen. Sie konnten sie nicht sehen, doch sie konnten sie hören. Sie waren da. Sie würden nicht aufgeben, bis sie sie eingeholt hatten.

"Hier lang."

"Was?"

Pride gab keine Antwort sondern schob sie durch das niedrige Loch in einer verwelkten Hecke. Ihr Umhang bekam einen Riss, die Kapuze rutschte ihr vom Kopf und trockenes Laub und abgebröckelte Rinde verfingen sich in ihrem Haar. Pride drängte sich hinter ihr durch das Loch und ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Schräg gegenüber lag ein Schrottplatz, umzäunt von einem wacklig aussehenden verrosteten Zaun.

"Da rein, los."

Hope fragte nicht mehr, sie führte seine Befehle aus wie ein Roboter. Das Tor zu dem Schrottplatz lag auf der anderen Seite, doch soviel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr. Er erklomm neben ihr den Zaun und behielt sie dabei im Auge, wie sie ihren Umhang hochzog und umständlich versuchte über den Zaun zu kommen. Letztendlich, als die Schritte und Stimmen in der Ferne bedrohlich näher gerückt waren, hatten sie es beide geschafft. Sie befanden sich auf der anderen Seite.

"Duck dich! Runter!"

Sie ging hinter einem verbeulten Autowrack in Deckung und ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er drückte sie beruhigend, dann zog er sie hinter sich her zwischen den alten Autos hindurch, im Zickzack quer über den Schrottplatz. Er merkte, wie erschöpft sie war. Er war es auch.

Schließlich fanden sie, wonach er gesucht hatte – ein verbeultes altes Auto, das noch alle Türen hatte. Die Fenster waren kaputt, die Motorhaube fehlte. Doch es hatte Türen und das war das wichtigste. Türen, die nicht gleich aus den Angeln fielen, sobald man sie öffnete.

"Da rein."

Hope kroch auf allen Vieren auf den Rücksitz und ließ sich wortlos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den dreckigen, zerschlissenen Rücksitz fallen. Pride kroch neben sie und hielt sich geduckt, während er die Tür hinter sich leise wieder ins Schloss zog.

"Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein! Sucht sie!"

Die Stimme kam ganz aus der Nähe, scharf und befehlsgewohnt. Pride duckte sich tiefer und zog Hope ihre Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Dann kauerte er sich wachsam neben sie. Jetzt hieß es warten.


	5. Chapter 5

_Where is all the love  
Can that spirit shine within me  
Lighten my life, let it be_

Die Dunkelheit war hereingebrochen. Stille hatte sich über den alten Schrottplatz gesenkt. Lastende, erdrückende Stille. Es war eine warme Nacht und am Himmel zeigten sich die ersten silbern funkelnden Sterne. Die unbekannten Verfolger waren längst verschwunden. Stundenlang waren sie auf dem Schrottplatz, dem Friedhof und in der Nachbarschaft herumgelaufen. Einer von ihnen war so nahe an ihrem Versteck vorbeigegangen, dass Hope hatte sehen können, wie sich ein Sonnenstrahl an seiner silbernen Maske brach. Vor Schreck hatte sie den Atem angehalten. Doch er hatte lediglich einen flüchtigen Blick auf die mottenzerfressenen Vordersitze geworfen und war dann weitergegangen. Nun endlich hatten sie die Suchaktion zumindest hier in der Nähe abgebrochen. Weshalb nur das ganze Theater? Weshalb wurden zwei unbekannte Zivilisten wie Tiere gejagt? Aus Lust und Laune? Oder waren sie darauf aus, die ganze Stadt gefangenzunehmen? Fragen über Fragen und doch keine Antworten.

_Vielleicht halten sie uns für Bray und Amber? Vielleicht wissen sie, dass ich eine Mallrat bin? Ich trage das Zeichen auf meiner Wange. Vielleicht hat Ebony etwas damit zu tun. Vielleicht… vielleicht…_

Pride neben ihr richtete sich auf, langsam und vorsichtig. Er hob den Kopf und spähte aus allen Fenstern. Sie erahnte seine Bewegungen mehr als dass sie sie spürte.

"Ich glaube, wir sind soweit sicher", murmelte er tonlos.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen und kribbelten unangenehm bei jeder Bewegung. Sie war müde und ihr Magen knurrte vernehmlich.

Pride lächelte im Dunkeln. "Ich hab nicht viel zu Essen mitgenommen. Wir müssen uns das teilen, was wir haben." Er zauberte etwas Obst und ein paar Scheiben trockenes Brot aus dem Beutel, den er stets mit sich herumtrug.

Hope fühlte sich so ausgehungert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie vergass sogar, sich zu bedanken, sondern ergriff hastig zwei Scheiben Brot und stopfte sie sich gierig in den Mund. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, es war einfach zuviel geschehen. Der Guardian war entkommen, Ebony hatte Amber und Bray verbannt, die Invasion des neuen Tribes…

"Schling nicht so, sonst wird dir schlecht." Pride hatte sich für einen Apfel entschieden. Er hielt seinen Blick wachsam auf die Dunkelheit ringsum gerichtet, während er aß.

Sie griff ungerührt nach der dritten Scheibe Brot, die er ihr hinhielt. Wer überleben wollte der aß selbst rohe Kartoffeln, kalten Dosenfraß oder ungewaschene Möhren. Es war ja nicht so, als ob man eine Wahl hätte. Wenn sie eins begriffen hatte, dann das.

"Wir warten noch eine Weile, dann müssen wir weiter", sagte Pride zwischen zwei Bissen. "Die Dunkelheit gibt uns Schutz. Den können wir brauchen."

Sie ließ das angebissene Brot sinken. "Aber was wird uns da draußen erwarten? Amber und Bray könnten schon überall sein. Vielleicht haben sie sie längst geschnappt. Vielleicht…"

Kalte Angst ergriff sie. Amber und Bray waren das Herz des Mallrats. Amber hatte den Tribe zusammengeführt, Bray hatte den Tribe zusammengehalten. Gemeinsam hatten sie ihren Stamm durch gute und schlechte Zeiten geführt, durch Krieg und Frieden. Eine Welt ohne Amber und Bray, was für eine Welt konnte das sein?

"Amber und Bray müssen jetzt auf sich selbst achten", erwiderte Pride ruhig. "Und wir müssen sehen, dass wir hier rauskommen. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, um uns noch um andere zu kümmern. Zunächst mal müssen wir uns selbst aus der Gefahrenzone bringen und dann…"

Dann würde die Chance, Bray und Amber zu finden immer geringer werden. Aber er hatte recht und das wusste sie auch. Von May hatte sie einiges über die Regeln des Überlebens gelernt – unter anderem immer zuerst an sich selbst zu denken. Es hörte sich grausam an; doch es war die Wahrheit. Die Starken überlebten auf Kosten der Schwächeren. Das war der Lauf der Dinge. Das war das Gesetz der Straße.

Vielleicht hätte Pride es geschafft, Amber und Bray zu finden, wäre sie nicht…

"Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst", sagte er aus der Dunkelheit heraus. "Aber die Dinge geschehen nun mal, Hope. Wir können sie nicht ändern. Wer weiß, was geschehen wäre, wenn wir uns nicht getroffen hätten?"

_Du hättest Amber und Bray gefunden und ich wäre in Sicherheit bei den anderen in der Mall… oder auch nicht._

Doch sie sagte es nicht laut, sondern nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, die Pride ihr reichte. Ihre Kehle brannte. Sie hätte am liebsten den ganzen Vorrat ausgetrunken, doch Wasser war trotz allem rar in der neuen Welt. Und wer weiß, wie die Dinge jetzt aussahen – jetzt, wo dieser neue Tribe angerückt war.

"Du bist müde, Hope." Er klang auch müde, fiel ihr auf. "Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Ich denke, in einer Stunde wird es dunkel genug sein, um aufzubrechen. Versuch etwas zu Kräften zu kommen, ja?"

Sie schluckte. Wie lange war es her, seit er in diesem Tonfall mit ihr geredet hatte? Damals, im Rebellenlager… sie senkte die Wasserflasche und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken. Pride hatte recht, sie war müde und total ausgelaugt. Etwas Schlaf würde ihr guttun, selbst wenn es nur eine Stunde war.

Der Rücksitz eines schrottigen alten Autos war unbequem zum Schlafen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen. Die Tür knirschte bedenklich und sie richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf und rückte davon weg. Mit an das Rückpolster gelehntem Kopf zu schlafen war genauso unmöglich. Sie konnte ihre Beine nicht ausstrecken und irgendetwas Hartes piekste ihr durch das Polster hindurch in den Nacken. Schließlich ließ sie ihren Kopf müde gegen Prides Schultern fallen. Sie war einfach zu erschöpft, um sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Pride legte ihr ruhig den Arm um die Schultern und binnen weniger Sekunden war sie eingeschlafen.

Pride blickte auf Hopes blonden Schopf hinunter. Sie lag mittlerweile quer auf der Rückbank, den Kopf in seinem Schoss. Gedankenverloren zupfte er ihr ein welkes Blatt aus den Haaren und zerpflückte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Er hatte sie länger schlafen lassen, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Doch sie hatte so müde ausgesehen und schlief den Schlaf eines kleines Babys. Er hätte sie so gerne noch länger schlafen lassen, doch er war schon allerhöchste Zeit. Sie mussten aus der Stadt verschwinden und das war vielleicht ihre allerletzte Chance dazu.

"Hope… Hope…"

Zuerst sanft, dann nachdrücklich rüttelte er sie an der Schulter. Zuerst reagierte sie nicht, dann blinzelte sie und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

"Was… wo…?"

"Wir müssen los, Hope", erinnerte er sie ruhig und streckte unauffällig seine steifen Beine. Seit sie vor zweieinhalb Stunden eingeschlafen war, hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt.

"Was? Ich bin doch eben erst eingeschlafen…" Sie ergriff mit einer müden Handbewegung die Wasserflasche, die er ihr reichte und nahm einen großen Schluck, dann ließ sie sich von ihm aus dem Autowrack ziehen.

Die Umgebung wirkte nun beinahe gruslig. Es stand kein Mond am Himmel und die Autowracks ringsum ragten wie große graue Dämonen aus der nächtlichen Schwärze. Metall knackte und irgendwo schrie ein Käuzchen. Noch nie war Hope eine Nacht so trostlos und beängstigend vorgekommen.

"Da lang."

Pride führte sie zielsicher zwischen den Autos hindurch zu dem Tor, das nur noch schief in den Angeln hing. Dabei schaffte er es sogar, so gut wie kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Er ging voraus auf die Straße hinaus. Ringsum herrschte undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.

"Zur Stadt geht es dort lang. Wir nehmen diesen Weg, so kommen wir am schnellsten zum Stadtrand." Pride war froh, dass er einen guten Orientierungssinn besaß. Ohne diesen wären sie vermutlich bereits verloren. Oder gefangen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde ging er ihr voraus durch die Nacht. Sie sahen und hörten keine Menschenseele. Pride kam sich vor wie in einer Geisterstadt. Schließlich hielt er inne. Die Häuser waren immer weniger geworden, die Gegend immer ländlicher. Nun breitete sich vor ihnen eine endlose Weite grünen Grases aus. Endlich! Sie hatten die Stadt hinter sich gelassen. Doch bis zu den Gaians stand ihnen noch ein langer, beschwerlicher Weg bevor. Hope würde es nicht schaffen, nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Schlaf. Und auch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde.

"Pride…"

Es klang so kläglich, so schöpft. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er sich in diesem Moment auch am liebsten ins Gras geworfen und einfach nur geschlafen. Doch noch war die Gefahr, die aus der Stadt kam, nicht gebannt. Er durfte sich keinen Moment der Schwäche leisten. Ebensowenig wie Hope.

Ohne auf sie einzugehen ging er weiter und sie folgte ihm schwer atmend. Er wusste, sie war müde und fix und fertig, hungrig und durstig und verängstigt, doch er wusste auch, wie stark sie wirklich war. Es hatte diesen Tag, diesen Moment gegeben, da hatte sie ihm einen Blick auf ihr eigentliches Selbst gewährt. Er würde das, was er gesehen hatte, so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.

Eine Weile wanderten sie schweigend durch die Nacht, nur wenige Schritte voneinander entfernt. Zweige knackten unter ihren Füßen und ein leiser Wind strich durch das Geäst umstehender Bäume.

"Da drüben steht eine alte Scheune", entdeckte Pride schließlich und hielt inne. "Wir können den Rest der Nacht dort verbringen und morgen früh bei Morgengrauen weitergehen. Wir müssen die Gaians finden."

"Gut."

Er gebot ihr zu warten und machte sich auf in Richtung Scheune. Das Gebäude war alt und baufällig und bis auf einen mit Stroh bedeckten Holzboden völlig leer. Die Außenwände waren mit Graffiti besprüht, innen roch die Luft muffelig und überall lag Staub. Vor allem aber waren sie hier sicher, und das war alles, das zählte. Er ging zurück um Hope zu holen, die sich ins Gras hatte sinken lassen. Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und half ihr auf die Füße.

"Ich denke, es wird gehen. Komm!"

"Pride, wenn du lieber weitergehen möchtest…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hat keinen Sinn. Ich bin auch müde, Hope. Eine Pause ist das Vernünftigste, was wir tun können."

Gemeinsam betraten sie die alte Scheune. Noch während Pride sich mit der Eingangstür abmühte, hatte sich Hope bereits ins Stroh fallen lassen und war eingeschlafen. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sie so zusammengerollt vor seinen Füßen liegen sah. Dann schlüpfte er aus seinem Mantel und breitete ihn über sie. Schließlich warf er sich neben sie ins Stroh und schloss die Augen. Er war eingeschlafen bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah.


	6. Chapter 6

_The dawn of a new day  
A child is born who will pray  
For hope, peace and love  
What do they say_

Hope blinzelte verschlafen und blickte direkt in Prides dunkle Augen. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, und sie lächelte unwillkürlich zurück.

"Na, ausgeschlafen?"

"Hmmm… hmmm…"

Er zog sich hoch und lehnte sich gegen das abschüssige Holz der Schuppenwand und sie rutschte neben ihn, ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter. Sie wusste selbst nicht, weshalb sie das tat. Vielleicht, weil sie einfach einmal wieder eine starke Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte. Oder einfach, weil es Pride war, den sie brauchte.

"Denkst du, wir hätten das verhindern können?" fragte sie plötzlich. In ihren Gedanken gellte noch immer Ebonys gebieterische Stimme. _Diese zwei sind verbannt! Es ist ihnen verboten, jemals wieder in die Stadt zurückzukommen, ansonsten droht ihnen Höchststrafe! Und jeder, der ihnen hilft, teilt ihr Schicksal!_

"Du meinst Bray und Amber?" fragte Pride vorsichtig.

Sie starrte die heruntergekommene Schuppentür an, deren kräftiger brauner Anstrich abblätterte. Der Wind fuhr durch die dünnen Ritzen im Holz und grellpinkes Graffitti ließ sie den Blick wieder abwenden. "Nicht nur… Ebony, die Wahl, einfach alles. Ich meine, wir haben sie auch noch unterstützt! Andy hat uns gewarnt. Er hat gesagt, der Guardian würde uns nur etwas vorspielen. Wir haben ihn ausgelacht. Amber hat Ebony nicht völlig vertraut. Wir haben geglaubt, sie wäre nur eifersüchtig auf Ebony. Aber…"

Pride atmete schwer. "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Es war einfach idiotisch zu glauben, sie hätte sich geändert. Wir hätten die Chance gehabt, ihren Aufstieg zu verhindern, ja. Aber es ging alles so schnell. Und ihr Plan war perfekt."

"Hätte Ned Amber und Trudy nicht entführt, dann…"

"… dann hätte sie einen anderen Weg gefunden, den Guardian entkommen zu lassen und an Brays Stelle zur Wahl anzutreten. Wir sprechen hier von Ebony, schon vergessen?"

Ebony. Es schmerzte noch immer. Dieser Verrat. Hope hatte Ebony immer bewundert – stark, selbstsicher, immer oben an der Spitze. Ebony, die Königin der ganzen Welt. Und die kleine unscheinbare Hope, die sie bewunderte.

Die Hochzeit von Ryan und Salene und Tai-san und Lex… Patsy hatte Ebony in Trudys Auftrag und im Namen der Chosen in eine tödliche Falle gelockt. Hope hatte diese Falle durchschaut. Es war, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie sich die Hafenanlage entlanglaufen. Sie sah Ebony, die herumfuhr, als sie Schritte hörte. Sie hörte sich selbst schreien. _Ebony! Es ist eine Falle, Ebony! Ebony!_ Dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Ebony war ihr entgegengelaufen, hatte sie gepackt und sie angebrüllt. _Was? Was ist los, was wird hier gespielt?_ Und die Zeit drängte… _Die Chosen! Du hattest recht – sie sind hier! Es ist eine Falle! Trudy! Es war Trudy, schon die ganze Zeit über!_ Fassungslosigkeit. _Was? Was sagst du?_ Panik. _Wir müssen hier weg! Ebony! Wir…_ Motorengeräusch. Der Transporter der Chosen, schwarz wie die Nacht, ein hässliches Monstrum in einer Welt ohne Maschinen. Blaugekleidete Anhänger der Chosen, der Guardian mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck in seiner weißen Robe. Panik selbst in Ebonys Augen. _Nein… nein… lauf!_ Lauf? Wohin denn! Ringsum Wasser und der einzige Ausweg führte an den Chosen vorbei – jeder Menge Chosen! _Ebony! Ebony!_ Zwei Mädchen starrten der Gefahr Seite an Seite ins Angesicht. Dann Ebonys verzweifelter Befehl. _Spring!_ Ebony, die losrannte… Ebony, die Hope hinter sich herzog… Wasser… Schreie… kaltes, eisiges Wasser, ein kräftiger Sog, der sie unter der Wasseroberfläche festhielt, krachende, mächtige Wellen, die sie gegen die spitzen nassen Felsen vor der Kaimauer schleuderten… und Ebony, die sie unter die schützende schmutzige Kaianlage zerrte, unter der sie Stunde um Stunde dreckig, hungrig und durchgefroren ausgeharrt hatten…

Ebony hatte viele verraten und vielen sehr weh getan. Doch am ärgsten hatte sie damit Hope getroffen. Und was noch viel verletzender war – es schien sie überhaupt nicht zu kümmern.

"Ja, wir reden von Ebony", erwiderte Hope betrübt.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Hope wusste, dass auch Pride von Ebony enttäuscht worden war. Sie hatte mit ihm und den Rebellen Seite an Seite für die Freiheit der anderen und gegen die Chosen gekämpft. Er hatte ihr genauso vertraut wie Lex oder Bray oder Amber.

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen, von Anfang an. Sie hat Trudy schutzlos an die Chosen ausgeliefert, hat versucht Tai-san zu vergiften und Danni die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe zu schieben. Sie hat so viele schreckliche Dinge getan. Trotzdem habe ich ihr vertraut. Sie war so stark, so sicher in allem…_

"Hope, du konntest nichts tun", unterbrach Pride ihre Grübeleien. "Du kannst nichts dafür. Ebony wird sich niemals ändern. Aber sie ist eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin. Sie hat uns alle zum Narren gehalten, nicht nur dich."

_Aber ich war ihre Freundin… auch wenn sie vermutlich nie wirklich meine gewesen ist._

Plötzlich, zum ersten Mal nach all den tragischen Ereignissen der letzten Tage, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie schniefte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch Pride umarmte sie bereits. Und Pride hielt sich mit so etwas sonst sehr zurück.

"Hope… hey, Hope…" Er schwieg einen Augenblick.

Sie kam sich so schwach und albern vor, wie sie sich da an ihn lehnte, ihre Kleidung und ihr Gesicht schmutzig, ihre Haare strubbelig und ungewaschen und ihre Lippen spröde und aufgesprungen. Ihr Blick wanderte zur dem schäbigen Schuppendach hinauf und sie versuchte sich den weiten, blauen Himmel vorzustellen. Er war so groß, so weit, so blau ... so unbeschreiblich weit weg. Sie fühlte sich klein und verloren und hilflos, und so blieb sie einfach nur sitzen und blinzelte zur Decke hinauf, wartete auf ein Zeichen, auf irgend etwas. Aber es geschah nichts.

„Ich bin schwach", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend als zu Pride. _Und ich habe Angst. Einfach nur Angst._

Pride schüttelte den Kopf und spielte mit einer ihrer Locken. „Nein, Hope. Das ist nicht wahr. Und das weißt du auch. Jemand, der schwach ist, übersteht so etwas nicht. Zumindest nicht ohne größere und bleibende Schäden. Damit meine ich auch moralische Schäden oder dass er seinen Glauben verliert oder das Vertrauen in sich selbst. Damit meine ich aber auch, dass er zum Mörder wird. Zum Feind. Oder dass er zu erhöhter Aggressivität und Kampfbereitschaft neigt. Sieh dir Ebony an, Hope. Sieh dir Ebony an und lerne die wahre Ebony zu sehen, die schwache Ebony auf einem mehr als nur wackligen goldenen Thron."

Sie schniefte. Es gelang ihr nicht richtig, sich Ebony als schwach vorzustellen. Ebony war einer der stärksten Menschen, die sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Oder?

„Wie schaffst du das?" fragte sie leise, zu ihm aufblickend.

„Wie schaffe ich was?"

„So ruhig zu bleiben, so sicher..."

Pride sah sie an, doch sein Blick ging durch sie hindurch. Es war, als sähe er sie nicht wirklich. „Hope, es ist schwierig, bei solchen Wendepunkten im Leben nicht die Menschlichkeit zu verlieren. Das ist eine Gratwanderung, an der man zerbrechen kann. Jemand, der schwach ist, würde zerbrechen und Schaden nehmen. Also habe ich mich bewusst dafür entschieden, stark und mutig zu sein."

Sie schwieg überrascht.

„_Der Krieg ist unsere Geißel; aber er hat uns auch weise gemacht. Im Kampf um unsere Freiheit sind wir frei geworden_", zitierte Pride leise.

Hope dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir weiser geworden sind", sagte sie dann. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir durch den Virus und die ganzen Bandenkriege in der Stadt frei geworden sind."

„Vielleicht doch", erwiderte Pride gelassen und die Entschiedenheit in seiner Stimme verlieh Hope neue Kraft. „Wir haben Verzweiflung, Angst und Einsamkeit erlitten, aber wir haben noch ein anderes Gefühl in uns. Und das ist eine Hoffnung, die unzerstörbar ist. Du musst an etwas glauben, Hope. Das ist alles."

An etwas glauben… eine Hoffnung, unzerstörbar… einen Traum, den es zu erhalten galt… sie atmete tief durch und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Dann sah sie Pride in die Augen.

_Ich bin vielleicht schwächer als du denkst, Pride._

Sie versuchte ein Stück von ihm wegzurücken, doch ein Blick in seine dunklen Augen ließ sie verharren.

Und als er sie schließlich küsste ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich wünschte, dass es diesmal für immer sein würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie sich auf den Weg machten, doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, jetzt aufzustehen. Hope. Sie hatte soviel zu geben und sie gab gern, sie würde alles geben. Aber konnte er ihr auch alles zurückgeben?

Langsam und gedankenverloren streichelte er über ihre nackten Schultern. Ihr langer Umhang lag über sie beide gebreitet und sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Ein Bild der Harmonie, doch es störte ihn, dieses Bild. Er verlor normalerweise nie die Kontrolle über sich.

"Hope?"

"Hmmm…"

"Ich hatte das nicht geplant, weißt du." Spielerisch fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch ihr dichtes Haar.

"Ich weiß. Ich hatte es ebensowenig geplant. Ich meine, wir sind auf der Flucht und… und…"

"Wir haben keine Zukunft."

"Nein, die haben wir nicht."

Leeres Gerede, so sinnlos. Wen versuchte er damit zu täuschen? Er atmete tief durch. Sobald sie im Lager der Gaians waren, würde er sich damit auseinandersetzen. Er musste herausfinden… musste sich darüber klarwerden, was er für Hope empfand, was ihn mit ihr verband und ob es für sie beide wirklich keine Zukunft geben würde.

Sie blickte ihn schläfrig aus ihren sanften, graublauen Augen an und ein warmes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Unwillkürlich lächelte er zurück und beugte sich herunter, gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie erwiderte.

_Und eine Hoffnung, die unzerstörbar ist…_

Es war ein leises Knacken, das ihn ruckartig aufsitzen ließ. Ein Knacken, das sich anhörte, als wäre jemand auf einen dünnen Ast oder Zweig getreten.

"Was ist?" flüsterte Hope erschrocken, als er sich aufrichtete und sie sanft, aber nachdrücklich von sich fortschob. Sie presste ihren Umhang vor ihre Brust.

"Ich bin gleich zurück." Er zog sich so leise und so schnell wie möglich an und warf ihr einen, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Blick zu, dann schob er leise die Schuppentür auf und schlüpfte aus dem Gebäude.

"Pride!"

Er ignorierte sie und blickte sich um. Grüne Wiesen, wohin das Auge erreichte. Kein Laut zu hören, niemand zu sehen. Er würde zu gerne glauben, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Doch sein Instinkt und seine Erfahrung bei den Gaians belehrten ihn eines Besseren. Langsam und vorsichtig arbeitete er sich um die Scheune herum, doch er kam nicht weit. Sie waren mindestens fünf – schwarzgekleidete Typen mit silbernen Masken, die sich wortlos alle zugleich auf ihn stürzten. Er zog scharf die Luft ein. Fünf gegen einen. Kaum eine Chance.

_Solange Hope da drin in Sicherheit ist…_

Nun, sie würde nicht lange nicht Sicherheit sein. Entschlossen versuchte er gegen die Übermacht an Gegnern anzugehen, doch selbst ein guter, durchtrainierter Kämpfer wie er hielt dem nicht lange stand. Drei kamen von hinten, zwei von vorne. Sie hielten seine Arme fest, stießen ihn zu Boden. Er wehrte sich nach Kräften. Zwecklos. Er saß in der Falle. Und zwar ganz tief drin.

Sie ließ das raue Holzbrett mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken des vor ihr stehenden Typen knallen. Er sackte zusammen wie eine Gummipuppe, doch sie nahm sich kaum die Zeit, das zu registrieren. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, würde sie schwach werden. Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie musste stark sein und bewusst mutig und positiv denken. Nur so konnte sie Pride helfen.

Zwei von denen, die Pride festgehalten hatten, stürzten auf sie zu, was ihm widerum die Chance gab sich loszureißen. Sie atmete tief durch. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, das alleine durchziehen zu können? Dass etwas nicht gestimmt hatte, das hatte sie gemerkt, als er so abrupt die Scheune verlassen hatte. Sie hätte drin bleiben und sich verkriechen können, ja. Doch das hätte auch bedeutet, dass sie ihn im Stich gelassen hätte. Und damit hätte sie nicht leben können. Ja, vielleicht war das schwach und viel zu emotional, doch das kümmerte sie im Augenblick wenig. Alles was sie wollte, war ihm zu helfen und zu fliehen.

"Schnappt sie euch!"

"Hope! Pass auf! Hinter dir!"

Sie fuhr herum und erwischte einen der Typen mit ihrem Brett. Zwei weitere kamen von beiden Seiten und griffen nach ihren Armen. Ihre Finger krampften sich um das Holz, mit dem sie um sich schlug. Pride wurde von vier weiteren Typen angegriffen. Mittlerweile waren mindestens zwölf von ihnen auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Ihre Hoffnung sank. Das Spiel war verloren. Game Over.

"Pride!"

Sie hatten ihn in der Zange, hielten ihn fest. Jemand wandte ihr das Brett aus der Hand. Sie schlug um sich, trat und warf panisch den Kopf zurück. Doch es ging alles so schnell, dass sie das, was um sie herum geschah, gar nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte.

"Lasst sie los!" Pride klang zornig und wehrte sich nach Kräften. "Lasst sie sofort los, hab ich gesagt!"

"Ganz sicher nicht, halt endlich die Klappe!"

"Pride, nicht!"

Er bekam einen Schlag in die Magengegend und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Sie konnte es kaum mit ansehen, ließ sich ins Gras fallen und trat und schlug verzweifelt um sich. Die Übermacht war natürlich zu groß – sie hielten sie fest, zerrten sie auf die Füße und schleiften sie mit sich, erbarmungslos.

"N… nein!" Wieder versuchte Pride sich loszureißen, doch er hatte noch immer nicht den Hauch einer Chance. "NEIN!"

"Pride!"

Sie zerrten sie weiter und weiter von ihm weg und sie war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert. Nackte, kalte Angst überlief sie. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über ihre blassen Wangen.

"Pride!"

"Hope!"

"Wie rührend!" spottete der Typ, der sie festhielt. Er rempelte sie unsanft in die Seite. "Los, mach keine Zicken und geh weiter."

Sie ignorierte ihn und nahm alle ihren Mut zusammen. In dieser ungewissen, unbeständigen Welt… wer konnte wissen, ob… vielleicht sah sie ihn jetzt zum allerletzten Mal. Vielleicht würde sie bald nicht mehr am Leben sein? Vielleicht…

"Pride, ich…"

In diesen Moment riss er sich los und rannte zur ihr hinüber und seine schwarzen Augen waren so voller Zorn, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte.

"Lasst – sie – sofort - …"

"Los?" Der Fremde im schwarzen Anzug ließ Hopes Brett sinken und blickte auf den regungslosen Pride hinunter, der vor seinen Füßen im Gras lag. Es lag nicht einmal der leiseste Hauch von Mitleid oder Menschlichkeit in seinen kalten Augen.

Die Worte blieben ihr nun im Halse stecken. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es kamen keine Tränen mehr.

Sie war allein.

Die Hoffnung, die unzerstörbar war… sie war zerstört worden.

_The spirit of the tribe  
Is yours and mine_

Jay hielt das Funkgerät vor seinen Mund und schaltete es an. In der Leitung knackte und rauschte es, dann konnte er Java am anderen Ende hören.

„Wir haben ihn", sagte sie.

„Und wir haben das Mädchen."

„Gut."

„Ja. Phase Zwei ist abgeschlossen. Phase Drei kann beginnen."


End file.
